


Sylviel

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Future-me, in my defense, I’m buzzed and this seemed really funny at the time.
Relationships: Sylvan/Ahziel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sylviel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvanWhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvanWhispers/gifts).



And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
